Casey
Casey *'Class:' Baldwin 0-4-0ST+PT *'Number': M1911A1, originally 1173 *'Designer:' Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Builder': Baldwin Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 0-4-0ST+PT *'Occupation': Secret Agent Casey is a yellow Master Cuban Spy narrow gauge tank engine who is slated to appear in Series 13. He is the vehicle-swap of Rod "Torque" Redline. Bio Casey was considered by many as the greatest Cuban spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Torque was a tough-as-nails Cuba narrow gauge engine with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage the mile run and time trials. So Casey planned a rendezvous with his British and Zimbabewan counterpart to share his discoveries at the mile run and time trials welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his smokestack, Casey was forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a Japanese steam locomotive named Hiro. Casey was first a normal engine on a ship watching Luke being loaded on the ship. On a stormy night, his chains snapped when the ship bounced in rain. When they arrived on Sodor, he is bumped by Luke being unloaded and believing that caused himself to fall into the sea. Later, Casey was fixed up after being sea-soaked when Victor introduces Thomas. After Percy has his accident with some coal trucks, he does Percy's work and shows Thomas to be best friends to him. After that, he was fitted as a Cuban Agent with gadgets and a tracking beacon. In Railway Trip, he was first seen on the oil rig (at the beginning of the TV movie) disguised as a Kof diesel engine working for Professor B. He and his other minions chased after Hubert on the oil platform. Casey later came to the Tokyo party to exchange info with Sarah. but his plan was infiltrated when he was ambushed by Ethan and Justin. When Hiro comes across them, Casey passes the device with the info onto Hiro's undercarriage when no one was looking. He was then captured by Ethan and Justin who have brought them to Professor B at the industrial docks, where they tied him down. He was filled with alkaline coal and water where Professor B demonstrates on the agent himself, what happens when steam engines filled with alkaline coal and water are exposed to pulse of pistons. As a result, Casey is killed from a spontanious explosion. On the reflected screen when his boiler was blown, you could slightly see his corpse in the reflection of him in the engine repair shed with Hiro. Persona Casey is fine-looking engine who has a cool manner. He is always happy and befriends Thomas but also has to keep away from the lemons in case Professor B sees him. Basis Casey is based upon a No. 1173, an 0-4-0ST+PT locomotive built by Baldwin Locomotive Works that worked on sugar plantations in Cuba. The engine carried water in its saddle tank and oil in its side tanks. Casey is based on the narrow gauge locomotives that lived at there pulling freight cars to different departments. His twin brother, Victor is another member of his class. Livery Casey is painted yellow with green lining and wears M1911A1 on the sides of his cab which is also the name of a gun. His number is previously 1173. Weaponry And Gadgets *'Concealed gun:' Located in the front right piston. *'Status bar:' Right over his firebox in his cab, Casey has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of water and coal, and several other parameters. *'DB Class 332 Köf disguise:' Casey has an integrated disguise of an ocre DB Class 332 Köf diesel engine which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. Quotes *''Casey: "Well, you know, I was just wearing a disguise, you guys are stuck looking like that!" *Casey: "Puffanol? Thanks, diesels! I hear that the stuff's good for you." *Ethan: "See you in hell, steamie!" *Casey: "Who do I care? I can replace a boiler block!" *Justin'': "You talked up a lot of people and trains at the party last night. Which one is your associate? Trivia * M1911A1 is also the name of a gun. * Casey is good friends with Thomas. Appearences Television Series * Series 13: Railway Trip Specials * Blue Mountain Mystery (flashback, usually Victor) Voice Actors * Michael Keaton - (Series 13, US Present) * George Clooney - (Series 13, UK Present) Gallery LDDScreenShot58.png Category:Railway Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Deceased Characters